tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Erevan/I was Walking with a Ghast
We returned to the main hall building and scouted the far side, hoping it did in fact hold the library. Ivellios took the form of a spider and checked in the windows, finding only fancy multi-room suites (likely housing for faculty). We'll have to check these later for anything left behind. He tied a rope to some stonework on the roof, allowing us to climb up and gain access through a maintenance hatch. The small rooms under the steeply sloped slate roof were simple and must have been for servants; they contained a few coins and a few zombies. We were about to progress down the stairs when Jervis misstepped and fell crashing to the lower floor. He reported hearing thuds and moans as he recovered and returned up, and we prepared to face more zombies coming up after him. We were not prepared for a wraith to come up through the floor in our midst and start striking at us. It stole a portion of Myrddan's life force, leaving him vulnerable. I shot two arrows at it, and though both passed through, the second seemed to impact something as it veered downward. That shot also marked the thing as my quarry, allowing me to sense its relative position. Our casters tried several spells, but only the sun orb seemed effective. As we tried to retreat, the wraith brought a specter and some zombies at us as well. I was able to get the others out but suffered a few painful hits. On the roof we waited and healed, prepared to strike at whatever came through the hatch after us or the roof around us. A zombie and the specter were destroyed, but the wraith still lurked below us, moving through the building. We decided to climb the ladder to the tall roof above the hall, which was fortuitous as several ghasts armed with bows came through the hatch onto the roof we had left; escape was blocked by another set surrounding us on the other side. From our position we could fight at range under partial cover. We sniped them with spells and arrows, and locked them into ensnaring spikes and dagger clouds as they came up after us. It seemed like we had things under control, but Malrik still decided to pull the craziest move I've ever seen: he tied a rope around himself and tossed the other end to Myrddan, then jumped off the roof! The ghasts were so dumbstruck at seeing him suspended that he was able to roast them with a fireball before they could react. We were fairly sure we would die when the wraith reappeared, and not for the first time that day. Sunlight weakened the creature, though, and we had learned what attacks were of use against it, so we managed to dissipate the malignant shade. We are taking a short rest before venturing back in, hoping to find what we need and retreat before night falls. -- After clearing the last threats inside, we spent the remainder of the day scouring the offices for useful information. We found none. Tonight we will shelter here, and explore more of the school grounds in the morning. Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log Category:Erevan Adventure Log